fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CCPCG01
"Amazing! I'm a Pretty Cure! Cure Lolly!" ("Amazing begining! Cure Lolly!" in the English dub.) Is the first episode of the Candy Crystal Precure Go! Series. The main focus of this episode is Paige returning to Japan after 5 years in America. And discovering she is a Pretty Cure. Major events * Paige becomes Cure Lolly for the first time * The first Candy Spinner is made * The first Lollipop Harp is found * Three of the five main characters are seen for the first time * Mamba is seen for the first time Summary In the Candy Kingdom, the queen, Ethrel tryed to protect an ancient relic called the Mystic Lolly Harp from the villan named Dark Sweets. However, Dark Sweets was able to split the harp into six pieces and steal one of them. Meanwhile, Paige Fujiko, a half Japanese half American 12 year old is on her way to her old school from befor she came back to Japan from America. She finds one of the harp pieces and meets a fairy named Sweets who tells her how to transform with a newly acquired abject, the Candy Spinner. And she turned into Cure Lolly! One of the servents of Dark Sweets named Mamba summons a Sairen and try's to attack. But, Cure Lolly was able to defeat it with a magical weapon created from the harp peice, the Lollipop Harp. Synopsis Once upon a time in the Candy Kingdom there was a magic harp called the Mystic Lolly Harp. One day the evil woman Dark Sweets broke the Mystic Harp into 6 pieces. And took One. But before she could take all of the pieces, queen Ethrel sent them to earth. Meanwhile, Paige Fujiko is on her way to school for the first time sense she came back to Japan; When she sees something falling from the sky. it looks like a strange piece of something that was once a musical instrument. She picks it up and puts it in her bag and heads to school. after school, she heads to the library to see if she can find out what she found. She finds a book on instruments and finds out its a part of a harp. On the way home, she sees another thing falling from the sky. At first she thinks it's another piece of a harp, but it's really the fairy Sweets! Sweets accidentally falls on Paige's face. After Sweets and Paige introduce themselves, Paige shows Sweets the piece of the harp but was intirupted by the evil villain Mamba. When Mamba threatens to hurt Sweets, Paige steps in the way to save her. then harp piece started to glow and out-of-the-blue, came the legendary item: the Candy Spinner! Sweets explains that she is now a Precure And how to transform. (Transformation) After she turns into Cure Lolly, she grabs Sweets and runs away screaming! Sweets starts yelling at her to go back and fight, and Paige finally listens and goes back and fires an attack called "Precure! Candy Paige turner!" that failed. But that's when Mamba summons a terrible monster called a Sairen that starts to attack. Paige was about to run away again but the harp piece started to glow again. When she took it out of her bag and saw it glowing, Sweets yelled "YOU FOUND ONE!" and it suddenly turned into a Lollipop Harp. Sweets tells Paige to strum the Lollipop Harp and say "Precure! Lolly Harp strum!" After using the attack, the Sairen was defeated. Paige was shocked by the events that had previously happened. And Sweets was in awe from meeting the new Pretty Cure. And Paige finally was about to go home when Sweets said "Im coming too!" Paige said "Ok fine. But you have to act like a stuffed animal in front of my family ok?". Sweets agrees and follows her home. Gallery Lollypop Harp.jpeg|The first Lollipop Harp HarpLolly.jpeg|Mystic lolly Harp Lollyharp.jpeg|Broken harp Harp1.png|The first harp piece Sairen1.jpeg|This episode's Sairen Curelollypose.png|Cure Lolly's transformation pose PC01.jpeg|Live screenshot Category:Episodes Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'